Eat Me Academy
by BellaRose8208
Summary: This story is a mix of my 2 favorite series, but it's mostly Twilight. Bella goes to a boarding school, Easton Academy and finds popularity and love. Suddenly something happens that shakes up the whole school. All Human! Summary changed!
1. A New Home

Reed(ish)- Bella

**I'm starting this new series that mixes my two favorite series, Twilight and Private. You don't have to have read Private to enjoy this story though. If you have read Private, remember that this is my story and that the storyline will be changed A LOT! Below is the cast list. Thanks for starting this story!**

**Kate Brian and Stephenie Meyer own the characters.**

Reed(ish)- Bella

Josh- Edward

Kiran- Rosalie

Thomas- Jacob

Gabe- Mike

OTHERS

Noelle as herself

Arianna as herself

Taylor as herself

Dash as himself

Alice- Reed/ Bella's older sister and current Billings resident

Emmett- Kiran/ Rosalie's boyfriend

Jasper- Alice's boyfriend

Charlie- Dad

Renee- Mom

Constance- Bella/ Reed's roommate

Ch. 1

As we pulled up to the gates of the prestigious Easton Academy that my sister had been going to for the past two years, and was on her third and senior year, my breath caught. I couldn't believe I was going here. If it weren't for my parents silly rule that I couldn't go to boarding school until my sophomore year, I would have gone here last year.

"Alice, it's beautiful," I whispered to my sister.

She grinned at me.

"I know. It's my home."

Alice loved her school more than anything except her boyfriend of 2 years, Jasper. She couldn't wait for summer to be over every year. Not that I blamed her. Not only did she go to a beautiful school, she belonged to the best dorm; Billings. She had been invited her junior year and loved it. From what I heard, only the smartest, best, and prettiest were invited there. My sister certainly fit. She was small, about 4'11" and weighed around 100 pounds. She had shoulder length black hair with side bangs, and huge bright blue eyes. She was lucky and got our mothers looks.

I on the other hand looked like our father. I had waist length dark brown hair, big brown eyes, and extremely pale skin. Over all I thought I looked very plain.

"Bella, you in there?" Alice asked waving her hand in front of my face. "We're here, get out."

I looked out the window and realized that we were, in fact, parked.

"You were day dreaming again weren't you Bells?" My dad laughed at me.

I grinned sheepishly; I had a habit of getting caught up in my thoughts.

"Sorry dad. I was thinking."

"That's fine Bells, but come on. You do want to get your schedule, don't you?" My mom asked me grinning.

"Of course!" I practically shouted and hurled myself out of the car.

My family laughed as I tripped over my feet.

"When will you learn Bella?" I heard a soft voice ask me and a hand reached out to help me up.

"Hi Jasper!" I said taking his hand. "How are you? Thanks by the way and to answer your question, I don't know if I'll ever learn."

He laughed. "I didn't think so, and I'm good thanks."

"Well I'm glad to hear it," my sister said walking over to us. "Hi handsome," she said to Jasper kissing him on the cheek.

"Hey," he said. "Do you guys need help with anything?"

"Would you go get my schedule?" I asked.

"Already done, I got yours and your sisters while I was getting mine."

"YAY! Thanks Jazz!" I said and hugged him.

"No problem, Bells. Now do want to see your schedule, or your dorm assignment or would you rather I hang onto it?" he asked teasingly.

"I'll take it!" I told him.

"I'm not sure, maybe I better hang onto it." Jasper told me still teasing.

"Oh just give it to her," my sister said laughing. "She might try to strangle you."

I smiled innocently.

"Well then here it is," Jasper said handing me my schedule. "And here's yours sweetheart."

"Bradwell, of course." I said sighing when I saw what dorm I had been placed in.

"Bradwell's not so bad; I was there for my sophomore year." Alice reminded me.

"Hey are we getting any help with the luggage?" my dad called.

I looked over to see him struggling with my sister's largest Louie Vuitton suitcase and I rushed over to help him.

"Thanks Bells," he sighed as we set the suitcase down.

"No problem, but dad, why didn't you have Billy come so he could bring our luggage to our rooms?" Billy was our butler, who was like family to us.

"It's a father's job to get his girls situated in boarding school" he said to me.

"Plus," my mother added, "He wanted to say goodbye."

"Aww dad!" I said, and threw my arms around his neck.

"Yeah, yeah," he muttered. "Now come on, and let's get your things upstairs."

"I'll see you in a little!" called Alice as she walked towards Billings with Jasper carrying her stuff. "Come with mom and dad when they come to say bye Bella, you can meet my roommate," and she walked away.

"Well I guess we have our instructions," my mom laughed. "Come on Bella; let's get your stuff in your room."

I grabbed two suitcases and my parents each grabbed one, and we walked towards Bradwell.

When we arrived, we took my luggage up to my floor and walked into my room.

My roommate hadn't arrived yet, so my parents helped me start to unpack. We finished around 2 o'clock, and I said, "Let's go see Alice; she probably needs a bit of help unpacking."

My parents agreed and we walked towards Billings House.

As we entered I gasped in awe, it was absolutely gorgeous. The foyer was cozy and large, with high beamed ceilings. There was a huge stone fire place and the floors were hardwood.

"I see why Alice doesn't like leaving this place," I murmured.

Suddenly, I saw my sister bounding down the stairs.

"Hi you guys! Hey Bella, do you like my dorm?"

All I could do was nod.

She giggled. "Come on, I'll show you my room, what might be your room someday."

I giggled slightly and followed her up the staircase.

Alice's room was amazing. It had two double beds in it, and still had almost double my room's worth of floor space in the middle.

"Wow Alice," I said to her.

She laughed at my expression. "Yeah, that was my reaction when I saw this room too. It's amazing, isn't it?'

"Just a bit!"

"We have to go, girls, we love you!" my mom said.

"Bye you guys! See you at parent's weekend," I said and hugged them, and then Alice did the same.

They waved on their way out the door.

About two minutes after the door shut, it flew open again and revealed 4 gorgeous girls.

"Alice!" they all screamed.

"Noelle! Ariana! Rose! Taylor!" Alice screamed back.

They all tackled each other and fell onto the floor so I started to edge my way out the door, as another beautiful girl walked in.

"Stop hogging my roommate!" she yelled.

Alice looked up. "Natasha!" she yelled, and grabbed her ankle pulling her into the pile of girls.

They were all giggling uncontrollably when suddenly Natasha looked up at me, stood up, and brushed herself off.

"Hi, I'm Alice's roomie Natasha, who are you?"

"I'm Bella, Alice's sister. I was just leaving."

"No!" a beautiful girl with long, thick dark hair said. "I'm Noelle, this is Ariana, Rosalie, and Taylor," she said pointing at each of the girls in turn. "I'm sure we'll be getting to know you, after all, a Billings girl's family is the house's family."

I smiled nervously. "Thanks."

"No problem," Noelle said to me smiling sweetly. "I'm sure we'll be great friends."

O

As I lay down to sleep in my room, with my new roommate Constance sleeping on the other bed, I thought about how great my day was, and how nice Noelle had been.

My last thought as I drifted off to sleep was that perhaps her smile had been a bit too sweet.

**I know the whole cast hasn't come in yet, but hopefully most will in the next chapter. I am looking for a beta for this story so let me know if you're interested. Please review!**


	2. Intrigue

Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! I haven't found a beta yet so PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE let me know if you're interested. Here's chapter 2.**

**Disclaimer**

**Kate Brian: Stephenie, this girl wants to know if she can own our characters.**

**Stephenie: No way! **

**Tayler: Sob**

**CASTING CHANGE!**

Thomas Pearson and Jacob are becoming 2 separate characters. You'll find out why XD

We had arrived on Saturday, so now I had all of Sunday to find my way around campus before classes started Monday. I walked towards the cafeteria with my head down with my schedule in my hands.

As I was passing the football field, I heard someone call "Heads up!" I looked up to see what was happening, a stupid thing to do, because I saw a football headed straight for my face. Instinctively I held up my hands to catch the ball and dropped my schedule.

"Nice reflexes."

There was a guy sitting directly in my path. If I hadn't looked up because of the ball, I would have tripped right over him. He grinned at me, and stood up, picking up my schedule in the process. He had dark brown hair that fell over his bright blue eyes in a messy yet deliberate way.

"You're new here," he said looking me up and down.

I blushed, "How did you know?"

"I know everyone in this school," he said grinning.

"Really? Everyone?" I asked. This was a huge school, it was unlikely he knew everyone.

"This is a small school."

Not to me it wasn't.

"Pearson! Stop flirting and throw us the ball!"

I looked up and saw 6 sweaty guys about 20 feet away looking at "Pearson" expectantly.

He held out his hand and I eyed him. I threw the ball, praying that those weekends playing ball in the park with Charlie had paid off. Fortunately the ball landed directly in some tall, broad, blonde kid's hands. He grinned at me and turned back to the game.

"Isabella Swan. Sophomore."

My heart stuttered. "Pearson" was reading my schedule.

"I'd like that please," I said making a grab for it.

He held it up over his head and turned, so I couldn't reach it.

"Swan. That name sounds highly familiar. Where have I heard of you?"

"You haven't," I said blushing. "You've heard of my sister Alice."

"Name rings a bell. Describe her to me."

"Short, petite, black hair, blue eyes, pretty."

"Ah, I do know who you're talking about. A Billings girl if I'm not mistaken; and I doubt I am."

"That's her," I said quietly. My sister, despite her size, cast a huge shadow.

He looked at me for a moment, thinking.

"You're one of those girls, aren't you?" he asked me.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You know, the girls who are model-level gorgeous, but are always saying they're plain."

I flushed a deeper red.

"Those girls whose very existence makes other girls take a hit on their self-esteem just by being in the same room as her."

"Don't be ridiculous," I muttered and grabbed my schedule. He was describing Alice, not me.

"I'm not."

"Well, then I guess you're one of those obnoxious guys who thinks that he knows everything and is so full of himself that he thinks everyone around him wants to hear each of his totally unoriginal thoughts."

"Are you sure we just met? You seem to know me exactly," he said grinning.

He didn't even seem offended! He seemed like he knew exactly who he was, and where he was going. I envied that.

"Isabella Swan, sophomore, meet Thomas Pearson, senior," he said to me offering his hand.

I shook it and found that it was incredibly warm.

"Bella, please," I told him.

"Bella it is then," he said. Suddenly his phone rang. He swiftly pulled it out of his left pocket and glanced at the number. "I have to take this, business before pleasure. And trust me; it _was_ a pleasure to meet you Bella Swan."

I looked at him, speechless.

"Pearson," He said into the phone and strode off.

I watched him for a moment and turned to walk towards the cafeteria.

**Please review! Still looking for a beta! **


	3. Breakfast

Kate Brian and Stephenie Meyer own the characters

**Kate Brian and Stephenie Meyer own the characters. (**

**Chapter 3**

I was walking to the cafeteria when I felt a pair of hands on my shoulders.

I whirled around to see who it was.

"Jasper," I said. "You scared the hell out of me."

"Sorry," he said grinning. "Just wanted to walk you to the cafeteria on your first day."

"It's not my first day, yesterday was my first day. Today is officially my second day."

"Whatever," he responded. "I want to walk you to the cafeteria for your first time."

"That's better. Hey, do you know where Al is?"

"Probably already inside; the Billings girls like to stake a table claim on their first day even though everyone knows which table is theirs. I value my sleep over seating arrangements."

"I agree with that!" I told him laughing.

"But we don't have to worry about where we sit thanks to them so we can sleep in anyways!"

I stopped short. "What do you mean?"

"I mean we're sitting with your sister. What did you think I meant?" he asked rolling his eyes.

"I don't get to sit at the Billings table, do I?" I asked confused.

He looked at me, amused. "Of course you do. Your sister is at the table and so am I. You're sitting with us."

"Are you sure? Alice didn't say anything about that."

He looked sheepish. "I forgot, she told me it was a surprise, sorry."

I giggled. "Don't worry; I'll go to another table and act shocked when she pulls me over to yours."

Jasper grinned. "Thanks, Bells."

We walked into the cafeteria together, got food, and went to separate tables.

"Hi, Constance," I said sitting down next to my roommate.

"Hey Bella. Um why is that Billings girl coming over here?"

I looked up. "Noelle," I said surprised. "What are doing here?"

She rolled her eyes as if the answer was obvious, grabbed my tray of food and brought it to their table.

"What's going on?" asked Constance.

Alice looked at me, grinned, and waved me over.

"I don't know," I told her, trying to look shocked.

I got up and walked over to my big sister.

"What do want Al?" I asked her.

"Simply my little sister's company. Care to join?" she asked, giggling over my fake expression.

"Sure," I said and sat down at the place where my food was; in between Noelle and Alice.

"Hey, Bella," Jasper said, prompting a few "Hi's" from around the table.

Rosalie smiled at me. She was a tall, statuesque blonde who was simply the most beautiful person at this school, hands down.

I looked over at Taylor and smiled at her, she grinned at me. She had curly dark blonde hair and pink cheeks.

Ariana was looking at me funny, almost angry, but more calculating. She had light, almost white, blonde hair and was tiny, as though a puff of wind could blow her away. She smiled when she saw I was looking at her.

A group of guys walked over, I recognized some of them from this morning.

"Hey! You're the girl who caught our ball this morning!" The blonde guy I had thrown the ball to exclaimed.

"Dash, this is my sister, Bella. Bella, this is Noelle's boyfriend, Dash," my sister told me.

"Hi," I said.

"Hey there. This is Emmett," he pointed out a big guy with curly dark brown hair, "He's Rosalie's boyfriend. That loser there is Gabe," he told me pointing to a tall, trendy kid.

"The school player," Alice whispered to me.

"This is Jacob," Dash said about a tall dark skinned guy with shoulder length black hair who waved. "And this, is Edward," he said motioning to a guy with messy bronze hair.

"Hey," he said.

"So what are you doing at this table?" Gage asked, as though asking what a rat was doing.

"Eating," I retorted.

Everyone else cracked up. "Good one, Bella," Jasper said to me.

"You'll find this girl to have a way with sarcasm," my sister commented. "And no looking Gage, I told you she was my little sister. Well that means her and Jasper are practically family and I'm sure he would be happy to beat you up if she told him you were hitting on her."

"Gage hits on anything with a cute face and boobs," Rosalie said, and made everyone laugh again.

"Where's Thomas, Dash?" Ariana asked.

"Probably back in his room, sleeping. He was up early this morning."

"That's a concept, Thomas Pearson, up early. Why'd that happen?" Noelle asked.

Edward laughed, "I told him I was going to toss a ball around and he said he wanted to come see Gage make a fool of himself. Then he went back to bed."

"Did he get his wish?" Taylor asked.

"Totally," Dash said laughing. "He fell on his ass so many times I lost track."

Gage turned red. "It was slippery!"

"Yea, yea. Excuses, excuses," Jacob said laughing.

"Well as fascinating as this all is, I have to go show someone to all her classes," my sister said, taking her tray.

"Who?" asked Gage and got and apple thrown at him; I didn't see who threw it.

"Bella, you dimwit. Not you Bella, him. Coming?" Alice said to me.

"Yea," I said following my sister.

"Jasper?"

"Coming, Al," he said jumping up.

"See you, guys," she said and grabbing min and Jasper's hands, towed us out of the cafeteria.

**Like it? I'm changing the summary right away, just so you know. Please review! I will get a beta for the next chapter if none of you offer by the way.**


	4. Colors

**Disclaimer: Stephenie and Kate's**

As the three of us, Jasper, Alice and I, walked across the campus Alice asked me a question which she couldn't hold it. I knew this would come.

"So Bella, what do you think of them?" she asked me.

"Of who?" I fiend confusion but I wasn't really sure if she was talking about her friends or the guys.

"All of them! Noelle, Ariana, Rose, Taylor, Edward, Jake, Gage, Dash…." She said trailing off.

"They seem really nice," I told her sincerely which made her beam at me.

"Come on, let's go to my room," Alice said to me and Jasper.

"Weren't you showing Bella her classes?" Jasper asked a little bewildered, but he still had a sense of calm surrounding him. Always laid back that was Jasper, I couldn't say I wasn't envious.

I giggled and Alice grinned mischievously while rolling her eyes. "She memorized the map on my first day; I need more help than her finding my classes."

Jasper looked confused. "So why did you say you say you needed to show her classes?"

Alice rolled her eyes. "I wanted to talk to her and now people will think we're over by the sophomore classes." She said in a bored tone.

"Oh. What did you want to say to her that you can't say there?" he asked Alice.

"Oh they can hear, but I want to SHOW Bella. And don't ask, you'll see!" she trilled and ran the rest of the way to Billings. That little pixie was up to something again.

Jasper and I gave a knowing look to each other, but then shrugged it off with a laugh and ran after her to Billings.

When we reached the door, it took us a split second to open it and sprint up the stairs. We lay on Alice's bed, panting.

"What was it you wanted to show me Al?" I asked after a minute.

She smiled slyly and went to her closet, opening it wide, revealing a row of clothes too big for her, all in my favorite colors.

Oh no! She didn't!  
"Alice," I started nervously.

"Yes, Bella," she said grinning.

"Why are a quarter of the clothes in your closet too big for you?" I asked already knowing the horrific answer.

"Oh that?"She actually attempted to look surprised "Those are yours," she said innocently, with a glimmer of excitement behind her eyes..

"What?!?" I shrieked. "Why?"  
Why did she need to confirm my nightmare to reality?

"Well you needed a present for getting into Easton, I figured half a wardrobe would do." Alice stated matter-of-factly.

"And why couldn't you show Bella these in front of her friends?" asked Jasper.

Alice laughed. "Because Noelle's been asking me to help her pick out a new wardrobe forever, and I always told her she'd be my next project. I don't want her to know I lied."

I understood why Alice did it and I knew I should always be grateful for someone who had put so much effort into a gift for me. I mustered up the biggest smile my face could hold and threw myself at The Devil One.  
"Thankyouthankyouthankyou Ali!" I squealed as we tangled limbs.

"Hey, hey, no crushing the pixie," she said jokingly and Jasper pulled me off her laughing.

"So here is the question. How am I getting all these clothes back to my room?" I asked, curious.

Alice grinned. "That's why Jasper came," she said.

He looked at the number of clothes in the closet.

"You have GOT to be kidding me." Jasper's face was mortified.

0o0

I was carrying about 10 hangers, Jasper was carrying around 30 or so and Alice had 2.

"I am the master behind the clothes, I don't have to carry more than this," was her brilliant excuse. Tell that to poor Jasper.

A hanger had slipped out of my grasp when I suddenly walked into Thomas Pearson. He placed his hands on my shoulders to steady me.

"Well hello there, new girl. May I ask where you're going with that pile of clothes?"

In a little bit of a daze I heard Alice behind me answer.

"We're bringing them to her door. How do you know my sister?" she asked bluntly. At this remark Thomas removed his hands from my shoulders, I knew Alice meant nothing by it but sometimes she cold sound stand-off-ish to people who didn't know her well.

"Well, I met her this morning and, being the gentleman I am, said hello," he answered. Pulling out a gorgeous grin that didn't really help the situation, but that doesn't mean I didn't enjoyed seeing it.

"Sure. Come on, Bells," she said motioning me to follow. What was that about?

"See you around, new girl," he said walking away.

"Bye," I replied.

"Bella!" Alice called and I walked quicker to catch up.

We got to my dorm room and put my clothes in the spacious closet before Jasper collapsed on the bed. Alice jumped on him and made him sit up so she was on his lap.

"So Bella, how do you know Thomas?" Alice asked curiously.

"I saw him this morning by the football field; he was watching the other guys toss around the ball."

"And you didn't mention this at breakfast because…?"

"No one asked," I answered.

"You need to learn when to volunteer information without being asked," she sighed.

I laughed, "Back home I never needed to volunteer any information without being asked."

"That's because all your friends were guys, and they don't need gossip!" Alice told me, her voice getting higher as she voiced her opinions.

"Well I guess I have a lot to learn about when to talk," I said smugly.

"We've got plenty of time," Alice responded grinning, her tinkling laugh filling my room.

**SORRY! I know its short, but I had homework and friend issues and was sick and if I made it longer it would have been another week. Enjoy. **

**EDIT: I have now updated it with my beta, lanemyer's edit. I love it and thank you so much! **


	5. Life

**Disclaimer: Belongs to Stephenie and Kate**

I was walking into the cafeteria with Constance. Classes had been going on for about a week now and we had a lot together, so far my roommate and I had been becoming fast friends.

"Hey there new girl."

As I walked toward the cafeteria I heard someone call. Thomas Pearson pushed himself away from the brick wall he was leaning on and walked next to me. Constance looked at me like I was a movie star, wondering how I could know a guy as hot a Thomas Pearson and be on speaking terms with him. Search me.

"Hello," I replied calmly, even though I was sure he could hear my heart racing.

"I have something to give you," he said smiling.

"Oh?" I replied, shocked.

He pulled a small medallion from his pocket. It was bronze and had a square hole in the center. He held it between his thumb and his index finger looking pleased with himself.

"What is it?" I asked, looking at it.

"It is my good luck charm. I don't need it anymore because I don't need luck anymore, I have exceeded luck."

"Well congratulations," I said smirking, trying to sound unimpressed.

"Isn't it?" he replied.

I had to bite my lip to keep from grinning like an idiot when I was around him. It was very annoying.

"So besides a good luck charm, what is it?"

"Well it was a subway token, before they invented MetroCards," Thomas said raising his eyebrows.

Now if only I knew what the hell a MetroCard was.

"Now, it may be old-school, but something about slipping something solid into that little slot, hearing that satisfying plink and reaping the rewards after…."

He thoughtfully shook his head and looked into my eyes. I blushed, as I have a tendency to do... Metaphor intended? Probably. Metaphor noted? Definitely. Girl intrigued yet mortified? Absolutely.

"Anyway," he started, "You are now holding a relic from another time. Keep it well."

"Thanks."

"No problem," he said. Then he grinned at me and walked away, two guys quickly catching up with him.

"Who was _that_?" Constance asked me, looking awed.

"That," I told her, "was Thomas Pearson."

"What's up with him?" she asked, standing on tip-toes watching his retreating figure.

"I wish I knew," I laughed. "Now tell me what this is."

"You used it to pay for the subway, now they use MetroCards. God, Bella, haven't you been to New York?"

I hadn't thanks to my over protective parents, but no one here really needed to know that.

I stared down at the tiny token feeling utterly ecstatic until I felt someone watching me. I looked up directly into Ariana's clear blue eyes. She was towards the center of the courtyard, about 12 yards away, but from the intensity of her stare she may as well have been on top of me. My heart jumped disturbingly and I smiled at her, uncertain. She blinked and turned away, leaving me wondering if I had misread the whole thing.

"Come on Bella," Constance said, pulling my thoughts away from Ariana. "Do you want to eat or not?"

"Right," I said and followed her into the cafeteria.

We went through the food line together and split up as we exited her going to the right, where the other sophomores sat and I headed towards the Billings table.

oOo

After class I hurried to soccer practice, wanting not to be late, and was the first one there as a result.

The rest of the team walked together in a group and I realized being early was just as conspicuous as being last. At the front of the group, Noelle eyed me, amused.

"Hello there Bella!" she called cheerfully.

"Hey, Noelle," I called back.

She came and sat next to me in the bleachers. "So are you any good, or are you just here because you have to be?"

I blushed and was spared from answering when the coach walked onto the field.

"Hello ladies, let's settle down," she said. "Now we only have one new member this year, Isabella Swan. I'm assuming that's you," she said looking at me.

I nodded. "Please call me Bella," I said quietly.

She grinned. "_Bella _was the leading defensive scorer on her division as a freshman. That means you're lucky to have her."

I blushed from the compliment.

"Little sis got skills, you go little sis," Noelle said in my ear.

The coach blew her whistle, signaling that we were to begin a scrimmage. I got up and walked on to the field with the other team. Noelle and I were on opposite teams, me defending the north goal, and her being a forward on the south. I could tell we were going to go head to head, she felt as though she needed to test my skills.

The whistle blew and Noelle got control of the ball, passing it to a player on her right almost immediately. She ran towards me and I backed up quickly, but she flew by me. The second Noelle hit open field her teammate passed her the ball. I ran after her, determined to prove that I was more then Alice's little sister. I was Billings worthy without that.

I raced in and slide-kicked from her blind side, sending the ball towards my teammates. Noelle shouted and tripped over my shin guards, causing me to fall down as well. Our legs tangled but I quickly pulled myself up and offered her my hand.

She looked up at me with a look of pure murder.

She's going to kill me. Oh my god, I just killed my chances of getting into Billings ever.

Suddenly her face brightened and she smiled; a genuine, amused, almost proud smile.

"Do that again and we might win a few," she said. "But do that to me and we have a problem."

With that, she picked herself up and joined the rest of the team.

oOo

"Bella," I heard as I walked out of the locker room, nearly scaring me to death.

"Ariana, hey," I said.

Had she been waiting for me?

"How was practice?" she asked.

"Fine," I replied. This was odd, my sister's friends were nice to me, and counted me as a friend, but they'd never gone out of their way to talk to me.

"That's good, so, how's your floor?"

"Nice," I answered. "My roommate's really sweet."

"Meet any guys?"

My mind immediately flashed to Thomas that morning. Maybe being talked to by a hot senior would separate me from Alice.

"Well there is this one guy…" I started.

"Thomas Pearson," Ariana interrupted me flatly her voice having all the warmth of black ice. "I saw you talking this morning, so do you like him?"

"I'm not sure," I said, lying entirely. Although I knew Alice had warned me about guys like him, but I couldn't deny that his very presence sent my heart racing and he was drop-dead gorgeous.

Ariana's eyes narrowed and turned cold. "Most girls like him; he has that dangerous thing going."

"I could see that," I answered. "But I don't usually go for that kind of thing." It was true. I didn't usually, but this one time I did.

Ariana's eyes warmed and she smiled.

"I have to go to the dorm to do my homework," I told her.

"Alright then Bella. I'll see you at later at dinner," she answered and walked away with a wave.

oOo

I arrived a bit early to dinner and Ariana was there already, buried in a book.

I passed her to go sit down and she looked up suddenly.

"Bella," she said "come sit here," gesturing to the spot next to her that was normally Alice's seat.

"But where will Alice sit?" I asked.

"Oh I already asked her about it, she'll sit in your spot, next to Noelle," she replied with a smile.

"Okay, then" I said smiling and sat next to Ariana. "What book are you reading?" I asked.

"Anna Karenina," she answered going back to her book.

Right then everyone else came out of the line, shock registered on all but Alice and Jasper's faces when they saw where I was sitting.

"Ariana, did you tell anyone else I was sitting here?" I asked her.

She looked up at me, and smiled calmly. "They're about to realize that," she answered.

"Well, well, well," Noelle said walking over, grinning. "Look who's moved up in seating position."

I looked at Alice, confused and she smiled. "Hey Bella, how was soccer practice?" she asked, sitting in my old seat.

"It was fine," I said glancing warily at Noelle who was smirking at me.

"She was awesome Al, why didn't you tell us that even thought you have no athletic ability your sister does? She knocked me flat on my ass," Noelle said to my sister.

Jasper laughed. "That's our Bella," he said grinning.

"How were your classes?" Taylor asked. "Were they hard? Do you have Cunningham for calc? How about English?"

"Give the girl a chance to answer Taylor," Rose said laughing.

"Or at least breathe between questions," Emmett added.

Taylor flushed a bright pink.

"Sorry Bella," she mumbled and I laughed.

"It's okay Taylor, my classes were fine, thanks for asking."

She beamed at me.

"So why the change in seating?" Dash asked.

"Umm…" was all I could say.

"Bella and I talked a bit this afternoon and I decided I wanted to know her better," Ariana said.

"This makes more sense now," Edward said laughing.

I smiled at Ariana, silently thanking her. She smiled back at me. I could tell we were fast on our way to becoming close friends.

oOo

That evening Constance, my roommate, came and sat on the foot of my bed while I was reading my book.

"Hey, I was wondering if you were going to the dance on Friday night," she asked me.

I knew none of the Billings girls were; Alice had told me they didn't bother with dances.

"I don't know," I started, "Whose going?"

"Well me; Missy," a pig faced, mean person in our dorm, "Lorna," Missy's friend, "Diana, Kiki…" she kept naming girls from our dorm.

"I don't think I'll go Constance, sorry."

Her face fell.

"Oh, okay, I'll just go and let you continue reading then, bye," she said and walked out.

She shut the door and I heard her talk to someone right outside for a moment before the door flew open.

"So why aren't you going to the dance?" Missy asked. Great, this was just what I needed, a conversation with Missy.

"Well I have a lot of homework to do…" I started before getting cut off.

"Yeah right, I didn't think you would go anyways. Come on," she said talking to the girls who had followed her in.

"Wait, what's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"It means you're a sheep," she replied looking at me.

"Excuse me?"

"All you do is follow the Billings girls and your sister around. Everyone knows they won't be at the dance, and isn't that what sheep do? Follow the herd?" she asked making everyone except Constance and I laugh.

I bit my lip, wanting to say a million things like the fact that she was just jealous because the Billings girls liked me. Or if she wanted to be in Billings so badly why was she going to the dance? But I knew whatever I said would just come off making me sound pissed and show she had gotten a rise out of me.

"When's the dance again?" I directed my question at Constance.

"Friday," she said starting to grin.

"Oh! I thought you had said Saturday. I'm free on Friday, can't wait for the dance," I said.

I walked out of the room, and purposely bumped into Missy.

"Oops," I said smiling at her and kept walking.

oOo

"Are you going to talk to him?" Constance asked me, nudging my arm.

"Who?" I asked innocently, looking at her.

"Hmm… let me think. Certainly not the guy you've been staring at for the whole dance," she said.

This was why my only friends at home were guys, girls were way too perceptive.

Thomas was surrounded by freshman and sophomores, because very few juniors or seniors came to these dances. I didn't understand why he was there though, if the Billings girls were too cool for this dance, he certainly was too.

"I might," I said.

If he wasn't so clearly otherwise occupied. I watched as a pretty brunette laughed at something he said and felt a pang of jealousy. After that look he gave me in front of the cafeteria he had been on my mind, constantly. I knew he wasn't a good idea, but the heart wanted what the heart wanted. And my heart wanted Thomas.

Around the room people were standing and talking while the DJ played music. The dance was chaperoned by what I found were the strictest teachers in the school. I wondered if that was done on purpose. All in all it would have been the lamest dance I had ever been to. If I ever went to dances.

"Why don't you ask him to dance?" Constance suggested.

"Because there's no one dancing," I replied.

"Well then at least go say hello," Constance needled me.

"Look, I never even said I liked the guy," I said.

"Oh yeah right, it's so obvious," she scoffed. How humiliating.

"I don't see the big deal here," Missy said. "He's just a person."

"A person who's coming over here!" Constance squealed.

Huh? I looked up and she was right, slowly, Thomas was making his way across the room towards me.

"Where's you entourage?" he asked when he finally reached me.

"Entourage?" I questioned.

"You know, the Billings girls. I thought you didn't leave home without them," he said.

Missy snorted.

"I do what I want to do," I replied, raising my chin.

"Good," he said. "You don't need them."

I did, but I wasn't going to contradict him.

"Anyways, I think someone should be dancing. And that someone is you Bella Swan," he said, offering me both his hands.

"But there aren't any other people dancing," I told him.

"So? You scared?" he asked.

I narrowed my eyes. "Please." I responded and took his hands.

He backed towards the dance floor, holding my eyes the whole way. The girls glared at me, the boys just looked shocked and the teachers looked peeved that anyone had the gall to dance.

Thomas paused, without a word he lifted my arms and put them around his neck, and placed his around my waist. I ached to touch him. Arms and hands weren't enough.

"Tell me what you're thinking," he whispered in my ear.

"Nothing," I said, blushing.

"Yes you were, you were thinking naughty thoughts. Tell me your naughty thoughts Isabella."

My palms were sweaty, my heart was racing a mile a minute.

"Do I make you nervous?" he asked me.

"No," I whispered.

He looked into my eyes. "Liar."

And then he kissed me.


End file.
